Conspiracy
by The Greeter of Darkness
Summary: Alaina Brown is back! After the long wait, I apologize in utmost sincerity. Chapter 2 now.
1. Preview

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that belongs to Stephenie Meyer. HaHa. .:sniffle:.

A/N: This would be like a teaser to my story. If enough people find it interesting, I'll put up the whole thing (which is still underway). Let me know if something is not understood. Oh, and this is definitely an alternate universe.

* * *

**Conspiracy**

"Go clean the kitchen. I swear, that place gets dirtier every time I go in there." He gave me a look of distaste.

"Yes, sir," I said, as I gave a slight bow. _That's not too horrible_. As I turned around to leave, he spoke again.

"Oh," he chuckled and smirked, "and when you're done with the kitchen, go discard of the garbage in the lower rooms." I froze. _Why is he doing this to me? I hate going down there. Ugh. He knows it too_. My stomach is beginning to churn. I turn back to look at him, Lucius, the second prince. He would reign as leader if something were to happen to Callum, the first in line. Aurelius, the current leader of this assembly, the Assembly of the North, would be resigning in the middle of January, four months from now. I looked at him questioningly. "What are you looking at me for? Get to work!" he said, roaring in laughter. _I hate him. He's going to regret this._ I turned and began to exit the room. Once again I froze. I practically ran into _him_, the man that killed my best friend. He doesn't even deserve to be called 'man'. The _thing_.

"Alaina." He said neutrally. I bowed.

"Sir Callum." He would pay. _I swear, before I die, I will finish what Tess didn't._ I moved out of his path before continuing on my way down the stairs to the kitchen. On the way out, my ears picked up their conversation.

"Why do you insist on calling her by name, Cal?" _Lucius, the filthy monster._

"Just because they're our slaves, doesn't make them dogs," he replied, talking about the slaves in general. _You treat us like them anyway_, I thought sarcastically.

"Well, to you they're not," Lucius replied, and with that some laughter. I was just about to start down the steps when he said, "Slave! Come here!" I gritted my teeth and obeyed. I spun around and headed back towards his room. "While you're downstairs, get me something to drink."

"Yes, sir. What would you like?"

"Quite frankly, you." My heartbeat quickened. "But, since you're one of the good slaves, I can't and won't do that," I calmed down a bit, but not fully after he muttered his next word with a mischievous smile, "yet." He paused for a while. "Just get me a glass of 1787 Chateau d'Yquem."

"But that's your father's white wine, for the celebration of the first prince's accession." _Shit! I shouldn't have said anything._

"Excuse me? Did you not hear me correctly? Go get it now," he said menacingly.

"Yes, sir." I left the room as fast as I could, nearly tripping into the door frame.

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope that you enjoyed it, and possibly found it enticing. Review please, especially if you want me to put up the rest of the story. Questions and constructive criticism are welcomed. 

Sincerely,  
Amenti


	2. It is being continued!

Attention my lovely readers:

I know I posted an update a few weeks ago informing you that I would be continuing with this story. I am. I have been. However, before posting any new chapters on here, I'm informing you that I won't be. When I first started this story, I told a fellow reader that originally it had nothing to do with Twilight, and that I only added in some of those characters so I could post it under Twilight. They advised for me to post it on FictionPress. Well, I'm taking their advice.

So, to put it simply, I am updating this story. Actually, I'm pretty much redoing it. There's going to be a few major changes, for the better hopefully.

I'm putting up chapters on as we speak (figuratively meaning, lol). My username is The Brilliance of the Mindless. I hope you will be kind and head over there to read the new and updated version. (Heads up: The first two or three chapters will remain basically the same, but after that, things go in for a ride.)

Sincerely yours,  
Amenti


End file.
